Ben 10 Reboot Series Book 1: Climate Change
by Little Movies
Summary: After the events of the Season 3 Finale, Roundabout, Ben Tennyson and his family are back and with new adventures along the way. When Ben reunites with an old friend with a mysterious past, things aren't what they used to be. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ART [EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS] USED.
1. Chapter1:Reunited

**This is my very first Fanfic so yeah. I think I have uploaded every single chapter. For those of you who might know me, I'm from Wattpad.**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

The bright yellow sun lightened the bright blue sky with it's glorious sunshine. A perfect summer day. That's what Ben thought. Nothing could get more perfect than this. After the events when the Forever Knight tried to change history and prevent aliens from contacting Earth there had been nothing but calm sunny days. It has been 4 days since the Tennysons came from Switzerland. The city of Minneapolis, Minnesota went by like a breeze as the Rustbucket flew past it. The Tennysons went to almost every single state in the United States and beyond. One time they even went to the U.K, Japan, and Scotland.

"Wow look at this countryside isn't it breathtaking?" awed the 10 year old short haired girl, Gwen, as she took pictures on her phone. "I can't wait to finish my scrapbook."

Whenever it comes to landscapes or tourist attractions Ben always tried to find his way out of it. Unlike Gwen who was easily distracted by landscapes, Ben only liked to watch his favorite shows of all time "Sumo Slammers" and "Xingo". Gwen on the other hand was the opposite of Ben. She loves seeing different cities and countries the world has to offer. She is very outgoing and is willing to overcome any challenge against Mother Nature.

"It's okay." Ben shrugged not putting down his tablet.

"Come on. Nothing ever gets your attention. You need to live a little. Even when we were at the Wall of China you were more interested in taking down LaGrange and his gang rather than enjoying our trip there." complained Gwen as she attempted to give advice.

"I didn't say I enjoy taking LaGrange down than the wall. I had to stop him from ruining it remember? 'Hero Time'?" Ben reminded Gwen as he showed his Omnitrix.

Gwen sighed in submission. Despite being smarter and older than Ben, she can still be pretty naive sometimes.

"True but you seemed bored that you even called up Glitch against my wishes." argued Gwen.

"What I really wish is that you wouldn't be such a buzzkill. Dweeb." smirked Ben as Gwen lost the argument.

"Now, now settle down you two, we're not there yet. We still have a very long way to go." said their 65 year old Grandpa Max. "Let's not get too hasty here."

"I'm pretty sure that's Cabin Fever talking." exclaimed Gwen, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

"Speaking of Cabin Fever where are we going grandpa?" asked Ben while still not taking his eyes off his tablet.

Max chuckled. "Oh boy. You kids are in for a treat. We're going to the tip of the longest river in the U.S".

"You meant the Mississippi River?" Gwen corrected Max.

"You bet." replied Max.

"Teacher's Pet." Ben muttered as he still not taking his eyes off his tablet.

"Says the kid who couldn't even pass a Math test." spat Gwen.

Ben finally lifted his eyes off from his tablet. Gwen and Ben sometimes fight about little things such as who has a higher IQ, who has more money, and who ate the last half of the cupcake. Like regular cousins do.

"A-Algebra isn't my s-strong suit. J-Just give me a break." stuttered Ben as he shivered, remembering the horrible subject and the teacher that gave Ben nightmares for about a week.

"Face it doofus. I'm just smarter than and older than you." Gwen smirked.

"Only by 7 seconds!" Ben protested.

"Best 7 seconds of my life." sighed Gwen in content as she sat down in front of the T.V.

Without having anything else to say, Ben went back to watching his show.

It was noon and the sun was beating down onto the Earth. The A/C was cranked up to the max to cool down the neverending summer. Max checked his gas tank only to find it only has 1/4 left.

"Wup! Kids change your plans. We're going to Biggie Gas. Gwen where's the nearest exit?" exclaimed Grandpa Max as he attempted to pull up a map onto the touch screen stereo.

"Let me handle it grandpa." mumbled Gwen as she moved towards the passenger seat and sat down.

It didn't take long for Gwen to pull up the map.

"Take a right in about 1 1/2 miles." said a female computer voice.

"It's okay old gal. We're going to make it." exclaimed Maxwell as he passed his hand onto the surface of the dashboard, the same way Max comforts his grandchildren.

Gwendolyn cringed at the sight of her grandpa treating his RV like a real person.

"You're welcome." Gwen muttered as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Gwen walks towards the back of the Rustbucket, sat down and began to channel surf.

"You know grandpa. You can't get between him and the Rustbucket." said Ben.

"Grandpa treats the Rustbucket as if it were his baby." Gwen complained as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know why. Maybe he fell in love with it the first time he bought it at a dealership." guessed Ben.

"Me and this old gal had been through a lot together ever since I could remember." admitted Maxwell.

"I can see that." smirked Gwen.

In just the nick of time, Max was able to get in line for Biggie Gas which is always busy.

"Biggie Gas really sure is packed today." awed Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa this isn't the first time Biggie Gas is busy remember? We're were here before our international trip." reminded the red short haired cousin. "It's probably because everyone is on vacation."

"Well it could take a while but we still have some gas left." Maxwell looked into his rear-view mirror. "Why not you guys get some fresh air? I saw a Biggie Box store nearby maybe you two can get something over there before we hit the road again."

Gwen hurriedly turned off the T.V.

"You're right grandpa it could take a while. After all it's summer vacation we should go exploring more." admitted Gwen. "What do you say Ben?"

Ben sighed and turned off his tablet feeling content. "I'll go with you I guess. Besides there might be a new 'Sumo Slammers' toy that come out."

"Well have fun then." said Max. "Oh and don't go around looking for trouble-"

"I know, I know. You don't have to worry." said Ben as he hopped off the bus.

Biggie Box always have an atmosphere of delight and excitement in the air. Toys, clothes, furniture you name it.

"Last time we came here I ran into Kevin and his little invention. That copycat."exclaimed Ben but looked down.

He regretted saying that. They all knew what happened to Kevin Levin. Both Ben and Gwen were shocked to see Kevin turn on Forever Knight. They remembered it as clear as day. It was a fresh memory. It was almost as if he was trying to redeem himself to make up all of his mistakes in the past. In the end, Ben forgave him but it was already too late. They could've been friends afterwards. Real friends. But Kevin wasn't able to save himself. Now he and the Forever Knight are stuck in the past as a result.

"But he sacrificed himself to stop Forever Knight. He redeemed himself and I know you feel the same way." said Gwen sympthicly.

"We were there and I remember too. We'll never forget for what he had done to save us. Maybe there still could be a chance that Kevin might make it back." sighed Ben. "Let's not hope we run into anybody else I know. Hopefully not J.T and Cash."

"We're not here to mourn Kevin. We need to move on, it's been a few days now. As much as I enjoy your optimism I believe he is really gone." confessed Gwen.

But little did she knew that Ben tuned her out, not wanting to hear anymore about Kevin and his misadventures. Instead he was thinking about the new action figure of "Sumo Slammers" that might be available. But deep inside he knew that Kevin changed. He might have been a huge turd and a bully in the past but over time he became more than meets the eye.

"About that D.J person or something, there's nothing to worry about. They're all the back in New York. Probably at Times Square or something. You know like normal kids stuff." Gwen knew exactly what she was planning and it was her own way of whistling in the dark.

"Wait. I'm not normal?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Would a normal kid be loved by millions of fans? I don't think so. Would a normal kid fight crime like a superhero? I don't think so. Would a normal kid own a super-powered alien watch? Again I-You know what? You know the rest." Gwen sighed in content.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ben smiled.

"Don't make such a big deal about okay?"pleaded Gwen.

"Last time I checked this place had 21,000 isles." exclaimed Ben.

"Seriously. How big is this place? No wonder why this place is so popular." awed Gwen.

Gwen turned around only to find that Ben is gone. Gwen felt something she never felt before, it felt as if there were a colony of butterflies in her stomach. She knew she couldn't be hungry because she ate lunch. Was it because of that Kevin talk? Gwen thought. She began to blush uncontrollably. What is this feeling?

"Sumo Slammers here I come." said Ben as he ran to find the toys isle. He had just enough allowance to buy something.

Mainwhile Gwen was ditched. I can't believe Ben would ditch me in the middle of this place. Seriously! Gwen thought as she tried to find something to buy. It wasn't long until Gwen stumbled upon something.

"LUCKY GIRL! I've got to have it!" She squeaked in excitement as she saw an ad for the brand-new Lucky Girl action figure.

Without a second thought she snatched the figure off the shelf. She had enough money to purchase it plus a few taxes.

"Now all I have to do is find Ben. It should be- oh wait he ditched me." Gwen sighed, she had where Ben went and now she could even be lost herself. Luckily she remembered a kiosk where maps were available. Who wouldn't get lost in such as big place as Biggie Box?

Mainwhile Ben was off battling his own issues.

"This place is such a maze. I can't find anything." exclaimed Ben becoming more and more frustrated by each minute.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to find anything. The only thing he wanted was the Mojo Dojo set but it won't be available until next year. To top it off, he lost also. But then he had an idea. He looked down onto the omnitrix on his wrist.

"I need to be at a bird's eye view, maybe Stinkfly will take care of that." exclaimed Ben as he turned into Stinkfly.

"Eureka!" exclaimed Gwen as she spotted the kiosk.

She ran towards it before anyone else could and attempted to grab the last map. But when she attempted to grab it another girl already beat her.

Gwen gasped, knowing that she failed to hide her emotions from the girl. "Excuse me but that's mine I got here first."

"To be accurate I laid eyes on it first." said the girl. She had a sweet sing-song voice.

The girl was about her age. She had long silky ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. She had on a pink t-shirt, navy blue pants, and pink and white tennis shoes. Not to mention that she was unexpectially beautiful almost innocent-like. Her eyes looked like they belonged to some sort of doll. The girl's frown then turned into a smile.

(This is my art of the fan-fic girl. Yes, I drew her myself. It took a long time to create.)

"Let me guess lost?" said the girl.

Gwen nodded. "Who wouldn't get lost in a place like this? This place is huge!"

"Yeah. Are you by yourself?" the redheaded girl asked.

"Actually no. I'm with my cousin." exclaimed Gwen.

"If you don't mind I could help you find your cousin." exclaimed the girl as she began to open the map. "Good gravy! This place is huge!"

"Thanks. By the way my name is Gwen, Gwen Tennyson." Gwen introduced herself.

Suddenly the girl was frozen, like some sort trance. She remembered something about that name.

"Excuse me uhh..."Gwen stopped, not knowing the girl's name.

The girl shook her head to snap out of the trance.

"Oh sorry. My name is Summer, Summer Meyers." Said Summer.

"That's a good name. It suits you."

Summer blushed. She never heard a person besides her mother admire her name.

"Why did you freeze? Was it something I said?" Asked a curious Gwen.

"No, no it's nothing at all. It's just that 'Tennyson' sounds familiar." said the girl.

Gwen was puzzled. Why is my name familiar to her? I don't even know her. Thought Gwen.

Ben as Stinkfly flew over the store. Somehow, against all odds no one seemed to notice the insect-like alien. It wasn't long until he spotted...

Gwen!

Stinkfly flew towards the floor. When he did he found Gwen and a unknown person. What he didn't know is that Gwen already made a new friend.

"Hey guys what's up?" Said the insect like alien.

Summer started freaking out, which is a normal reaction Ben would get whenever he turns into an alien and saves someone.

"You... a Lepidopterran... Nononono..." Summer shook her head in disbelief.

"Woah, woah, woah Summer I could explain-" exclaimed Gwen as she tried to calm Summer down.

But there was a feeling that Ben knew he remembered Summer. It was her voice that triggered something in Ben's mind. A distant memory. He remembered everything now.

"Woah Summer chill out." Said Ben still in his Lepidopterran form.

"W-who are you?" Demand the red headed girl, Summer. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Summer please relax. Let me explain." Worried Gwen.

Summer gave a worried look at Gwen but trusts her.

"It's just my cousin, there's nothing to worry about." Then a sense of embarrassment went through Gwen. "I meant that- just wait, you'll see what I mean."

"I'm seriously starting to think that I'm in a dream. But then again this world is really strange." Exclaimed Summer as she started to calm down.

Summer then heard a series of beeps, it sounded like something powering down. Then Stinkfly timed out turning back into human form. Summer jumped, now a million questions filled her head. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Wait, Ben is that you? Were you just an alien a second ago? What is going on? There's got to be an explanation for this." Demanded Summer.

"Woah slow down. One at a time there's plenty of me to go around." Smirked Ben.

Gwen mentally face palmed. Him and his ego.

"I'm listening."

"It's this watch." Added Ben as he showed Summer his Omnitrix. "I found it one night from a space pod of some sort. It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into many different aliens."

Summer shook her head in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"That's the exact same thing I thought when Ben came back to our campsite with the watch." Admitted Gwen.

"What brings you back here?" asked Ben while changing the subject. "The last time we saw each other you were-"

"Yeah-yeah I know. But I've changed. I'm different you know. All of that was in the past." interrupted Summer who is hiding some sort of secret.

"Anyway since you're back I was wondering if you could bunk a bed with us." offered Ben.

Ben wanted Summer to join them on their vacation but Summer wasn't sure. Sure she remembered Grandpa Max and all but it has been some time. Summer then realized that this is her chance to reunite with her and only childhood friend. She had known Ben since Kindergarten.

Summer shrugged. "Why not? Who's ready for a road trip?"

"Yeah!" Ben cheered.

Gwen shrugged. "Okay with me. But that also means that Ben has to give up his bed."

Ben frowned. "What? There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor."

Gwen smirked and held her hands in air quotes. "If I recall and I quote 'Just trying out the floor. I heard it's really good for your back.'"

Ben crossed his arms. "Fine. But how am I expect to sleep well?"

"You'll be fine. Stop being such a drama queen." exclaimed Gwen as she purchased her action figure.

Summer giggled by the cousins' bickering. She always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling since she is the only child in her sad family. She wanted to know what it would be like to have a sibling who wanted to have a friendly argument with her for no reason.

Maxwell was finishing changing the oil of the Rustbucket but as he closed the hood of the motor home he noticed the strange shade of grey in the sky.

"I didn't recall the forecast saying anything about a storm coming in." said Grandpa Max as he cleaned his hands with a towel.

Ben, Gwen, and Summer were walking out of the store when Gwen felt a little raindrop on her head. She was carrying her bag while the others purchased nothing.

"I'm surprised Ben. You didn't buy anything."exclaimed Gwen in confusement.

Ben shrugged. "There was nothing to buy. Plus we ran into Summer."

Summer blushed.

"Kids there you are and just in time too." Said Grandpa Max from the parking lot.

Gwen went inside of the motor home to put away her bag before coming out again.

"This is a really nice motor home Mr. Tennyson." exclaimed Summer as she stared the Rustbucket in awe.

"Thanks." replied Maxwell as he patted the Rustbucket.

"Grandpa I think you might remember Summer." Said Ben as he re-introduce Summer.

Summer gave a little wave as she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you again. You've really changed." Max smiled. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Me too. It has been a while." Said Summer.

There was a moment of silence before Ben broke it. "Welp, this is too awkward. I'm going inside."

"Well I guess today is your lucky day because were going to the tip of the Mississippi River." Added Max.

"Can't wait." Summer smiled as she entered the RV leaving Max and Gwen behind.

"How did you ran into Summer?" Asked Max as he put away his tools.

"Believe it or not but I met her at a kiosk. She freaked out when she saw Ben as Stinkfly but I managed to calm her down. I don't what happened between the two but clearly they have history." Explained Gwen as she kicked some pebbles on the ground.

"Well one thing for sure is that she had a change in attitude. When she was just a toddler she was the roudy one." Chuckled Max as if he found it amusing.

Summer was roudy? But she acts and seems so nice. But Ben and Grandpa knew more about Summer then me. I guess people really are not what they seem. The


	2. Chapter2

(A/N: Take note that Summer is my OC character because FAN-FICTION!)

Over the timespan of a few days, the weather had been really strange lately. There were reports of snow in Phoenix, Arizona and droughts in Orlando, Florida. Everyone seems dumbfounded by the weather because not even the meteorologists knew where the source of the activities were coming from. The sky is covered in a thick layer of clouds, making everything glum and depressed as they drove through Chicago, Illinois. But even though the glum atmosphere, the city stands in glory.

"Is there anything on TV besides the news?" Said a frustrated Ben while changing the channels on the TV rapidly. "Where's Sumo Slammers when you need it?"

"Still as childish as ever." Summer joked.

"Everyone is talking about the 5th annual Tech Expo or whatever." Added Gwen not looking up from her book that she is reading. "It's the only other thing on besides the strange weather forecast."

"Come to think about it, the Tech Expo is one of the most hyped events of the year. Everyone from all over the nation are going there." Explained Summer. "But the thing is, every year it takes place in different cities. This year it's going to be at Manhattan at Harper's Futuristics."

"Always the smart one. You haven't changed a bit."smiled Ben. "Also thanks Einstein."

Summer blushed. She hoped no one would notice. "It's a blessing and a curse."

Gwen looked out the window. There's no use reading while your cousin keeps bugging you. It's been storming lately. Storm after storm and it never seems to end. Gwen was wearing a light blue cap, her favorite, even though it wasn't necessary to wear it.

"Speaking of the Tech Expo, I think we might want to see this. Stop switching channels Ben." exclaimed Gwen.

Ben, Gwen, and Summer all had their eyes glued to the TV, all waiting about the official date of the Tech Expo. Then two people appeared in the TV. There was a female with short yellow hair and a pink suit with the name of Carol McCarol and a male with short chestnut hair and a red suit with the name of Robert Bobert.

(A/N: Yes, those are they're real names. I didn't make them up. :P)

"We are here today to begin our annual countdown towards the highly anticipated Tech Expo." Said the news anchor Carol. "And now with Robert."

"Thank you Carol. As you all been waiting for, we are now currently 8 days away from the 5th annual Tech Expo." Said Robert."What is it? Well it's from ages 8 and up and the 1st prize winner gets 10,000 cash prize and will be chosen to help scientists revolutionise technology as we know it. In order to participate you need to turn in a special project in the same day. As you can tell from the name, it's a technology convention. You don't want to miss it. Be there or be square. And now the weather-"

Ben turned off the TV as if on cue and started reading a 'Sumo Slammers' comic book. "Well, I'm bored."

"Maybe we should go to the Tech Expo. I bet it will be fun." Chirped Gwen.

Summer raised a eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you positive about it? We need to make blueprints, tools, and experiments in just 8 days."

"Sure I'm sure. Besides I'm sure we could make something awesome."exclaimed Gwen enthusiastically. "But what should we create a jetpack, EMP, gravity gun? Any ideas?"

Summer shrugged. The list Gwen ranted might have been invented. There are many possibilities. They need something that could be revolutionary. If that's even possible. Summer glanced around the RV until her eyes landed onto Ben's comic book. Then something struck her. She remembered one time reading about a billionaire playboy who built a iron suit of some kind to help people. Just like a superhero. She knew that an iron suit would help millions. Finally, after a moment of silence Summer broke it.

"What if we built an iron suit?" Summer suggested. "I bet no one had invented it yet."

"That's... a great idea!" Gwen smiled. "But how do we build one?"

"Why do red-heads always have to be so nerdy." Ben pouted.

"Ahem." Gwen cleared her throat. "Do you have an even better idea than an iron suit?"

"How about my Omnitrix? Heck, I can even turn into 10 aliens." Ben says while sticking out his tongue at Gwen.

"That...cheating." Gwen spat.

"Good gravy! Do you two always have to fight over little things?" Summer asked.

"No." Ben replied while putting down his comic book.

"Yes." Gwen answered afterwards.

The two cousins gave each other glares which made Summer giggle.

"Cousins." Summer muttered quietly to herself.

"Of course we'll go. I bet it will be fun." said Max after Gwen told him about the Tech Expo. "Plus we could check up on Penelope and Phil. Maybe he could help you two on your project."

(A/N: Penelope is actually the Omni-Copter. Max calls it 'Penelope'.)

"Yes! Thanks grandpa." Gwen squealed in excitement. This is finally her chance to truly shine in the spotlight. To prove anyone to never underestimate her.

But her victory was short lived because Maxwell had slammed on the brakes without warning which caused Gwen to fall down. Luckily she landed on the carpet.

"Jumpin' Jellybeans!" Yelped Max.

"Ow!" Gwen groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. Her head throbbed.

"And that's why you should always wear a seatbelt." teased Ben.

Gwen stood up and dusted herself. She's steaming on the inside. This wasn't the mood to be joking around. She looked outside and there were a few cars stuck on the road. Some were drifting away while there was traffic building up from behind them. Some even began honking their car horns.

"Can it Ben. This is serious." Scowled Gwen.

"Looks like there's a flooded road. We can't go any further." added Summer.

"That's not a problem when you have Four Arms." Just as Ben was about to slam his watch Gwen stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We to pick the right alien." Said Gwen while still recovering from the fall."We need to make sure both the Rustbucket doesn't get ruined and people don't get hurt."

"Don't worry I'll pick Stinkfly to... Wait... No. Maybe I could use Slapback to double myself and... Humungousaur maybe." thought Ben.

"Humungousaur might be our best option." admitted Gwen.

Ben transformed into Humungousaur and went outside leaving Max, Gwen, and Summer to help out with the traffic.

"So what do we do instead?" asked Summer.

Gwen simply crossed her arms. "We just let Ben steal the spotlight. But sometimes we lend a helping hand."

Summer sighed. "Oh. Well in that case I think we should start on our project. Once this is over, starting with the blueprints."

Ben as Humungousaur is picking up cars with ease with the big dinosaur-like alien. This reminded him of the time when him and his family was stuck in traffic along with the kid Simon Sez. The two squabbled for a bit but managed to get the job done. By now there was only a few cars left, there was even a person freaking out when the dinosaur-like alien was coming his way but 'Humungousaur' managed to calm him down.

Summer looked up at the cloudy sky and noticed something. "Guys, I don't remember the forecast talking about a 100% chance of snow."

(A/N: Then Hurricane Barry happened. -_-)

Gwen looked alarmed. "What? Snow in July?"

"Don't worry guys. It's just snow. A little bit won't hurt." Smiled Humungousaur as he place the last cars onto the road. Everyone that were saved cheered.

Then Ben went back into his human form. Some people were shocked while others were impressed. There was even a guy who fainted. Some people started taking pictures.

"Thank you thank you fellow citizens. It's just part of my job." Ben bowed.

Gwen face palmed. "Why do I even bother-"

"Is he a celebrity or something?" Summer asked. She had no idea how much excitement she missed.

"You can say that. Oh boy, his ego has gone through the roof."

"Okay Ben that's enough excitement for one day." said Grandpa Max.

"Aww come on Grandpa my fans need me." whined Ben.

"I know you have fans but we have to hit the road again."

"Fine." Ben turns towards the citizens. "So long fans. Next time you see me ask for an autograph."

Some people groaned while other started leaving.

Gwen did an eye roll. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm related to him."

"Times had changed hasn't it?" Said the red headed girl.

"Where to next grandpa?" Ben asked as the rest of the crew went inside of the camper.

"I say we go down to Florida and enjoy ourselves." Max replied.

Gwen stared at the window while light snow is decorating the flooded road.

"Has anyone noticed that it's snowing in the middle of summer?" Gwen asked, still getting frustrated that anyone hasn't noticed the strange weather pattern.

"Could it be global warming?" Asked Max while leaving Chicago.

"It's not possible Mr. Tennyson. Global warming is basically the entire planet warming up. It's caused by some other atmospheric phenomenon." added Summer.

"I sense a science headache coming on."

Just then the TV gave the answer to the questions.

"Breaking news the weather has gotten worse. We have some more reports about snow in Illinois and now with Robert."

The news cut and now a weather man filled the screen. He was being pushed by very high wind gusts so hard that it looks like the winds are about to blow him away. The trio should be concerned that the conditions had become more threatening but instead the scene was hilarious. The kids laughed before the screen switched back towards the news anchor again. Summer turns off the TV.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said the long haired girl. "I don't understand where these reports are connected to."

"Maybe there's nothing to worry about. It could be Global Warming." suggested Gwen.

Summer shook her head. "No it's something else. If this keeps up then it could mess up the trade winds."

"I feel like I should know who's causing it." added Ben.

Sorry it took me a very long time to update. I'm getting ready to go to school in August. It sucks. This isn't my very best work and I'm sorry about that. I am a inexperenced writer and I'll try to improve. Also I'm working with ANOTHER book and planning the future of this series. Let me know what you think. I decided to split this series into 3 arcs. Arc 1 the Tech Expo, Arc 2 a villian storyline that I cannot say, and Arc 3 which is the overall villian of this series.

This is Lil' Movies18 peace out!


	3. Chapter3

"Are you sure this is going to work?" questioned the short Weatherhead, Hail-O.

"Precisely. I made sure the calculations are accurate before we execute our plan." responded the leader, Shock-O.

"You sure your calculations are accurate? One wrong move and we're scrapped." added Hail-O shivering in fear.

"You dare question our boss?" demanded the tall skinny Weatherhead, Gust-O as he raised his voice.

"We tried countless times and that human boy with the watch always foil us. He's the reason why we have these pointless unpredictable emotions." the short Weatherhead made his hand into a fist and shook it vigorously. "See what I mean?"

"I should have told our boss you're too moody for this assignment." Gust-O scoffed as he crossed his arms like a moody teenager girl.

"Me?! You're the one who wanted to operate the machine ahead of schedule and you accuse me?" Hail-O spat back while steam came out of his head.

"Would you two shut up! We need to run on schedule and I can't do that if you two keep having this as what Earthlings call it 'Girl Fight'." Shock-O was infuriated with his conrads, unable to contain his anger any longer. He threw a lighting bolt at the two which caused their programs to malfunction for a few seconds.

Hail-O and Gust-O were silent after that, they never saw their leader this distressed in their entire life. They both remembered the very day when the trio got terminated from their jobs which lead them into the situation right now. Their new boss is a very mysterious one, when they first encountered him they were teleported into a dimension of some sort. Then he demanded that they will build a giant weather machine which sometimes pushes Shock-O over his limits. It wasn't long until Shock-O started to malfunction and reboot frequently. At first the duo thought that he needed to update his software...

"We apologize, we'll do our very best." said Gust-O as he elbowed Hail-O.

A few days had passed after their trip from Chicago, Illinois. The phenomenon seems to be getting worse by each passing day.

"I don't think this is Florida." exclaimed Gwen as she glanced out the window.

"According to the current situation right now, I don't think we'll be expecting clear skies and sunshine anytime soon." Summer typed onto the computer while pulling up information about the phenomenon.

"Great more boring rain. It's not like we have been staying inside for about a week straight." Ben sighed in boredom as he tried to pull up another episode of Sumo Slammers. "What no connection?"

"It has been raining lately. I wouldn't be surprised if the internet's down too." beamed Gwen.

"But that's no fair!"

"That's how the world works. Deal with it." Gwen smirked at her response which left Ben flabbergasted.

Ben eventually gave up trying to watch his favorite show and put his tablet aside.

"I really think you should do something about the weather. It's not natural."commented Summer as she typed on the computer.

"You're right it's definitely caused by something or someone."

"I feel like it's Polar and Solar's name all over it."

A/N: I just watched the Roundabout special on the Cartoon Network App. My parents switched cables and Cartoon Network along with it, unfortunately. My first chapter is pretty inaccurate from that half-hour episode. Crap! Now I MISSED The Amazing World of Gumball series finale and the Steven Universe movie! Woe is me...

"We can't really be sure who's responsible for this. But I have a strong electromagnetic reading about a 50 mile radius."

"Well I say we go check it out." exclaimed Ben a little too enthusiastically.

"Just wanted to ask" Gwen started. "How do you know where it's coming from?"

Summer gave a weary look at the curious short haired girl to happened to be Ben's cousin, the boy who she'd known for a couple years. She couldn't tell Gwen her secret she had kept for so long. A secret buried deep within her. A secret that could change what she had worked so hard to prevent. She attempted to shake that thought out of her mind. She shrugged.

"I just learned to figure things out." Summer gulped down another guilt. She had lied for so long that if someone found out what she'd done it would be her undoing.

After that response Gwen doesn't even bother asking any more questions which to Summer it was a relief. A couple more hours have passed until the team have reached the source of the weather's problems which was a big weather machine. The RV skidded to a stop. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the fiend behind the phenomenon was the Weatherheads all along.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if the Weatherheads are getting predictable." exclaimed Gwen.

"Well whatever they're planning I'm going to put a stop to it." exclaimed Ben in a cocky tone as ran to confront the fiend causing millions of people in confusion.

"Wait does Ben have control over his aliens?" asked Summer wearily.

"Of course. Besides I think he's a pro at it." Gwen smiled. "You can also help destroy that weather machine."

"Yeah but I think I should help Ben. We can't just let him battle whatever the heck he's up against."

"Don't fret he can handle it all on his own."

"Guys I think we should stop staling and start destroying that machine." Grandpa Max started walking outside while the girls start catching up to the elder.

The trio started circling the machine stealthy until they found the main control panel. Ben tried his very best to fend off the Weatherheads as Slapback. They opened the panel only to find a large switch, a couple of buttons, and three wires red, green, and yellow.

"What do we do now?" asked Summer.

"Simple just press them all." Gwen simply replies as she tried all of the buttons and switches.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up speed and the started to become downpour.

"I think you made it worse." Max pointed out.

"You think I didn't notice?" Gwen started to panic a little. " It works sometimes."

Meanwhile Slapback have doubled himself as he hit the ground by the blow of Shock-O.

"I knew you three aren't up to any good!" exclaimed the first Slapback as he landed a blow onto one of the Weatherheads which lost balance.

"You guys are getting predictable." added another Slapback as he also tried to hit another Weatherhead.

"We grew weary of you every time." Hail-O summoned a wave towards one of the Slapbacks who dodged successfully. The Weatherheads are getting more and more frustrated as they kept missing the kid with the alien watch. Now they internally panicked despite rebelling against their program knowing if they failed, they're finished.

"Shut up Hail-O and try to do something useful for once!" Shock-O raised his voice at one of his fellow comrades.

"Woah happened to you three? You guys used to work together." One of the Slapbacks questioned to the leader of the Weatherhead.

"Stay out of this changeling! This doesn't concern you!" Shock-O snapped at the two Slapbacks.

Ben was so startled at the sudden behavior that we didn't notice that Gust-O was summoning a tornado of some sort.

Meanwhile back with the trio Max was trying to find a way to stop the machine from getting stronger but no one knew what they were doing.

"Maybe if we cut one of the wires we might just shut it down." exclaimed Gwen.

"Maybe I could take a shot at it." Summer suggested. After all, she did want to help.

"Do we have any other option?" Gwen questioned as Max shook his head in disagreement.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Gwen added wearily.

Summer studied the control panel and it wasn't long before she knew how the machine worked. Wires, metal, and steel. It all seemed like a puzzle to her, finding out different pieces in order to find the big picture.

"This technology isn't as advanced as the ones on Cascareau." muttered the long haired tech genius.

"What was what?" questioned Gwen as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something. Also I figured out what we need to do." Summer added. "It's simple just cut the red wire."

"That's excellent and all but what if you're wrong?"

"It can't be. I'm positive it's red."

"Girls you realized that this isn't getting us anywhere." exclaimed Max as he got out his wire cutters from his back pocket. "I'll cut the red wire if it will make you happy."

Maxwell gave the yellow wire a little tug and lifted his wire cutter until a voice broke out:

"Hey! They're trying to sabotage our plan."

It came from one of the Weatherheads.

"We must have overestimated these Earthlings after all."

"Grandpa just cut the wire before they-"

SNIP!

Before Gwen could finish there was a sound of wire snipping followed by a hum from the machine dimming to silence. The winds had died down and the sky cleared once again to a bright Summer day. There was a cry of anguish coming from one of the robot trio.

"Nooo! Our machine! Look at what you humans done! Do you have any idea what could happen to us!?" The Weatherhead leader, Shock-O shrieked in pure fear.

Ben, now back to his normal self, catches up with his crew who was trying to figure out what the robot trio was saying like how a person is trying to decipher a brand new language of hieroglyphics.

"I do noticed that this is very strange behavior for you three." exclaimed Ben.

"We cannot say anything about our objective." Hail-O replied in his usual neutral tone but it came out a bit wobbly.

"Well whatever your plan is I'm going to put a stop to it." Ben then slammed on his omnitrix and transformed into Humungousaur once more and began destroying the weather machine that had caused the entire world to go to confusion and chaos.

"Nooo!" The Weatherhead trio then began to attack once more but they're starting to run out of power. "We can't let you destroy what we already have!"

"Geez you guys are dramatic." Humungousaur ignored the robots' cry of plea as he used his tail to heartlessly destroy the machine.

The Weatherheads looked at each other full of anguish and misery knowing their doom is upon them. There they stood defeated when Ben revert back to his normal self. They still felt defeated even when the family left on their never ending road trip. They've failed the mission and there's no denying it. Their fate is sealed in stone.

"Whatever happens today I just want you all to know that I love you all." exclaimed Shock-O showing his true emotion as he did his best to hug his long term comrades.

"Love? Since when we were capable to do that?" questioned the short Weatherhead in confusion.

"Since we were fired from our old job." Shock-O added.

"We were programmed to not have emotions and here we are." Gust-O stood there wearily unknowing their future that lay ahead of them.

I'm sorry if you're disappointed about this part after waiting for about 2 months. Like I said before I'll try to make a much updates as possible. One reason is because I have writer's block. Don't worry. I'll try to give you guys a more satisfying ending in the epilogue.

Until then

-Lil Stories18


	4. Epilogue

The family was still slightly concerned about their encounter with the Weatherheads and why their behavior was strange.

"Have you notice something strange with the Weatherheads?" Questioned Gwendolyn as she sat at a table and put her head on her arms.

"They look the same to me." Ben replies as he shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

"No I meant something was off about them. They were really upset when we destroyed their machine. It's almost as if they needed to do something important with it." Gwen added.

"If you guys say what the Weatherheads are then that's definitely strange." Summer chimed in. "When we destroyed the machine they seemed weary and scared. It's like they're trying to do something. But what?"

The children were silent for a couple of minutes, brainstorming until Ben spoke.

"Wait what if its Forever Knight?"

"What?" Gwen replied.

"Who?" Summer inquired.

"Think about it. He's always planning something. Anything. We have no idea what he's capable of."

Gwen shook her head. "Did you hit yourself on the head or something? In case you have forgotten Forever Knight is stuck in the past along with Kevin."

Gwen spoke the last part so quietly that Ben and Summer barely heard her.

"But it didn't felt like he's truly gone. Right at this very second he could be planning something horrible or worse." Ben put his arms over his head. "I tried to fight him but he's too strong. It's like he predicted my moves."

The two girls look at each other sympathetically.

"Ben I think you're a little paranoid. Forever Knight is gone for now. You don't have to worry about him now." exclaimed Gwen.

"How do you know that?" questioned Ben.

"I... don't know." Gwen replied. "But trust me."

"Okay."

. . .

Somewhere in the multiverse the Weatherheads were whisked away from the planet they know. They landed with a thud in some sort of void. The robot trio looked around to only find themselves in a dark endless abyss extending for miles without end. They looked at each other in anguish.

"I see you three have returned." said a voice out of nowhere. It was robotic, sinister, and smoothing.

"B-b-boss we can explain." Shock-O's voice trembled in fear.

"There's no need. I've seen what you three have accomplished."

Hail-O and Gust-O looked at each other. Shock-O stepped forward.

"Please can you give us another chance I promise we won't-"

"I am very disappointed in you three. Here I am trapped in this stupid dimension and I waste my time and energy in you three hoping you guys do something impressive. But I should have suspected you three have no potential."

Shock-O got onto his knees. "Please spare us! Give us another chance! Please I'm begging you!"

The mysterious figure laughed manically. "Spare you? Don't make me laugh. Unfortunately I don't make promises."

As if on cue Shock-O, the leader of the Weatherheads, became completely dismantled with no mercy. It was as if an invisible force was causing it. The two survivors stood paralyzed in horror.

"Shock-O no! You monster!" Gust-O exclaimed as he kneeled over Shock-O's corpse.

"I'm not the blame here. You three are pathetic! You are nothing but pieces of Earthen technology!"

In a split second Gust-O was torn to pieces leaving Hail-O alone.

"B-but I thought you lost your powers." Hail-O whimpered in horror.

"I may have lost most of my powers to that pathetic Paradox but I can still contact to different realities in this case yours."

The last of the three robots looked down to his comrades' corpses and stood there not knowing what to do.

"What do you want from me?" Hail-O demanded. "What do you exactly want?"

"You took away everything I know and...love. First my job then my companions. What next?"

Hail-O kept staring at the abyss trying to process everything that has happened for the past week. It all seemed like a dream to him.

"That." said the mysterious figure. "Is none of your concern anymore."

Then with a snap of his fingers that was the end of the robot trio known as The Weatherheads.

Hurray! That was book 1 of my Ben 10 series and it might not be my best work but I can always improve. This took a lot longer than I thought. To be honest I wasn't satisfied with this book but I need to write it because FAN-FICTION! Anyway I'm so happy I finished this so I can stop worrying about it. Book 2 will come out soon and I'm not sure about the plot but I'll do what I can.

Until then!

-Lil Stories18


End file.
